Hyuuga Hinata's Awesomeness Diary
by Okuyukashii
Summary: /AU/ Hello hello, brand-new, shiny laptop. Hyuuga Hinata here. Tomorrow's the first day of junior year, high school. I can't wait. Can you say blonde angel? / Naruhina NejiTen ShikaIno SasuSaku /


.

.

.

_one small step towards graduation_

_one big step for hyuuga hinata_

.

[_Hyuuga Hinata's Awesomeness Diary_]

**_1:_** Meeting My Angel

.

**I don't own Naruto or any of the songs mentioned. (Thank you ACHK for Tenten's lovely email^^)**

.

.

.

**[[**

**The Day Before the First Day of High School Junior Year  
**11:28pm**  
**Listening to: Hands on Me - Vanessa Carlton**  
**Feeling: Beyond ecstatic

.

Hello, hello, brand-new, shiny laptop. Hyuuga Hinata here. Great name, isn't it? Learn it, love it.

Now, I understand first impressions are very important. They stick. (Like my cooking to the pan. I suck, okay? I once ruined _boiled hotdogs_.)

The image you must have of me (disregarding the fact that you are, though gorgeous, a manmade piece of plastic) might be misleading.

If you're my good friend (and don't worry, laptop—you are _so_ in), then this is the side of me I show.

Witness the _true_ Hinata Hyuuga.

If you're not...

You'll find out soon. I'd like for you to keep this impression of me as long as possible.

Let's start with some of my basic information. Wait, that sounds so boring.

_Let's start with my stats._

Name: Hinata Hyuuga

Age: High school. Junior year. Duh.

...fine, 16. Or I will be when my birthday comes around in four months.

Birthday: December 27

High School: ...do I have to tell you? Fine, since I will likely be telling you much worse (or much better—junior year's got to be so much better than sophomore, right?), I'll say it.

**The Konoha Academy for Young Men and Ladies**. _Ew_.

I'm starting there tomorrow.

Best friend: Tennie! What are the chances of Tenten sneaking into my room and hacking into my laptop? Oh wait. Her other best friend is Neji. Who is my cousin. And lives with me. Damn.

See, Tenten doesn't like that nickname. Oh, well.

My other two besties go to **The Konoha Academy for Young Ladies**. Whoever named the school is so unoriginal. It's probably the same person who named mine.

Anyways, those two go to an all-girls school (I know, pity them) because they don't handle guys as well as Tennie and I do. They are both unbelievably intelligent, but get distracted easily by the other half of the human species.

Tch. Not me! That's not to say that I'm not interested in guys, it's just—oh, why ruin it? You'll see.

Lives in: The Hyuuga compound. Which is to say, that place with the enormous group of large buildings surrounding the huge mansion in the middle. It's all bordered with highly guarded walls. And by walls, I mean fortresses.

Did I mention the Hyuuga's are filthy rich? Must have slipped my mind.

Tomorrow is the first day of grade 11 A.K.A the-hopefully-best-year-of-my-life-so-far.

Mail from Tenten just came in. I think I'll humour the poor, misguided girl and call her Tenten. Everyone else does, anyways.

**-ivegotmail-**

Bonjour, mon amie.

Wow, I'm a hypocrite (My last email was what, a month ago?)

BUT!

I have a REASON.

Several, really. I was going to reply earlier, but then I tried 3 times, and every single time I'd be almost finished and then my internet would DIE. So then I waited for a week in my unfounded belief that whatever _thing _my computer had against me emailing you would somehow resolve itself. And then it was the week before my training expedition with Lee and Neji, and I was busy and didn't have time to email you. And then it was the actual expedition and I went miles away from civilization and it's rather hard to write an email when the most technologically advanced object we're allowed to use is a gas powered stove.

Nice, hm?

And then I came home and DIED for a few days, during which I kinda sorta forgot.

So then yesterday, I thought, hey! I haven't heard from Hina for a while!...oh yeah, that's 'cause I didn't reply.

Drat. (I don't actually say drat, by the way.)

And wow, time flies...I'm suddenly imagining a winged clock. Don't ask.

So...

How was your summer? XD (such a cliché question)

You know, other than being "a hermit cooped up in your boring mansion" and drawing random pictures. Though that's basically what I do when I don't have hiking and training.

ANYHOW.

In a totally unrelated strand of thought, I went to this weapon gallery downtown (glances at calendar...) sometime ago. It's this pretty antique-looking place with real blacksmiths working with hammers and anvils (HEAVEN). And it's FREE. It's a really nice place to just appreciate the beautifully crafted weaponry.

I kinda feel like I'm rambling on now, so I'll just stop.

I think.

...

around now.

XD

Your friend who is too lazy to make up a super awesome thing to put here as a salutation,

Tenten

P.S.: Oh yeah, you said you were going to change schools. Did you already? When, where, how is it? Ha, three questions in one. Magic.

Do as I say and don't do as I do and reply ASAP please. ^^

**-ivegotmail-**

Tenten is an amazing friend. And she's really smart, too. That's one of the requirements to attend the wonderful marvel of education known as the Academy.

I should reply to her email...or not.

She attends **The Konoha Academy for Young Men and Ladies** too. But as you, my beloved laptop, can see, she doesn't know that I am going there. Tomorrow. _I can't wait_.

I wonder if I should name you. No, 'laptop' has a nice ring to it.

That, and the fact that my brain doesn't function properly after a certain point at night.

**]]**

* * *

**[[**

**The First Day of High School Junior Year  
**7:43pm**  
**Listening to: Wind – Akeboshi**  
**Feeling: Oh my freaking goodness everything at once

.

I have to go to school now.

How? On my family's limousine, of course.

Oh, boy.

Remember my excitement for the first day of school?

It just went poof and disappeared.

**]]**

The Hyuuga's have arrived!

My excitement came back. Do you know why?

I saw Tennie—Tenten. I saw Tenten! How did she react to seeing me? Um…

Well, she hasn't. Seen me, I mean. The incredibly dark tint of the limousine window is all that stands between me and my Tenn—er...oh, screw it, my Tennie!

I hopped gracefully out of the limousine and landed perfectly on my face.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hina!" yelled my bun-haired bestie.

Tenten ran towards me, laughing all the while.

"Landed perfectly, I see. As befits a Hyuuga," she teased.

"Oh, shut it and help me up," I pouted.

My cousin Neji came out after me and obviously saw the whole thing. Including my perfectly-executed face plant. _Especially_ the face plant.

He sighed overdramatically and helped me to my feet.

Okay, time out. I believe introductions are in order.

_Enter Tenten._

She's an overly cheerful, very sarcastic tomboy who delights in making fun of me. It's fine, because I get to make fun of her, too. She wears her hair in an unusual style—two buns on top of her head. She likes to be unique.

She has an unhealthy obsession with sharp, pointy things. And not-so-sharp, not-so-pointy, heavy things. Weapons, my dear laptop. Things that cut, slice, crush, or cause bodily harm in any way.

She loves fighting and knows just about every branch of martial arts there is. Weapons are her comfort zone, though. I mean, she sleeps with a freaking kunai under her pillow. This is Konoha. What's going to happen, the town of Oto in the northwest is going to suddenly attack us with ninja? Tch.

She also has a crush on my cousin.

Okay, so that's a little vague, seeing as I have, like, _50_. But you only know one.

Hyuuga Neji.

Bingo, that's the one.

_Enter Hyuuga Neji._

He's an unbelievably serious, asocial-to-everyone-he's-not-close-to young man who's overprotective of me. But, hey, I can take care of myself.

(On another note, I love my made-up-with-too-many-hyphens adjectives, mmkays? Don't diss the adjectives.)

Back on topic. Wait, one more thing—I stray from my point a lot. Get used to it.

_Back on topic_ (for real this time). He, like yours truly, has a side specially reserved for those who know him well. He can be overly dramatic and likes teasing. He and Tenten team up against me a lot.

He has hair as long as mine and he is prettier than me. Seriously. His hair is tied together at the bottom, though. I swear, if he wore it loose, he'd win Ms. Konoha. No, I'm not in love with my cousin. Plus, I'd never take him away from my Tennie. Anyone who tries will disappear mysteriously.

(I had nothing to do with it. I swear.)

He is just as good with fighting as Tenten is. Maybe better, because Hyuuga's are required to learn martial arts. He's more at home with hand-to-hand combat, though.

"Okay, Hina, now explain why the Hyuuga princess didn't see it _necessary_ to tell her best friend that she was going to the same school," Tenten demanded.

That's me, by the way.

"...surprise!" I said. Smooth. "I wanted to...surprise you!"

"I can see that," sighed Tenten. And she let it go.

See? She got over it, just like that. Why can't more people be like that?

"Can we go inside now?" asked Neji impatiently.

So we heeded the command of my dearest cousin and went inside to homeroom.

* * *

This is our temporary homeroom. Our teacher is Kurenai. We don't really bother with the 'Ms.' or 'Mr.' around here. It's kind of impolite, though, for the "respectable Young Men and Ladies" who attend the Academy.

There are only a few others here so far. Apart from Kurenai herself, there are about 6 other people.

When the classroom filled up, Kurenai called us to attention.

By whistling really, _really_ loudly.

Today we gather here to mourn the loss of my poor right eardrum, which was unfortunately exposed to the piercing sound of the whistle while I was facing my friend Tenten. I will forever miss you.

"Alright class," the eardrum-murderer smiled sweetly, "I will now take attendance—"

"_Wait_!" screamed a random, anonymous voice.

There goes my left eardrum. I had been turned the other way so that I could hear Kurenai with my good ear.

A blond blur streaked into the class.

I identify people by their hair. So sue me.

(No, really. I dare you. Us already filthy rich Hyuugas will just end up taking your money. You know what they say about society—the rich get richer, the poor stay poor, and the middle-class citizens have to work twice as hard to stay middle-class.)

Anyways, when the blur was finally identifiable, I saw _the_ most gorgeous guy alive.

Oh. My. Goodness.

(Just to let you know, I will say the 'f-word' if severely provoked.)

* * *

Because Kurenai was apparently _too lazy_ to think of something for our typical "class bonding" exercises, she told us to "spend the rest of the period getting better acquainted with your classmates". And basically gave us the period so we could gossip.

The guy is coming over! It turns out this guy's name is Uzumaki Naruto.

...what? Kurenai already took attendance. Obviously that's how I learned his name. It's not like I leaned over at an impossibly big angle to hear him introducing himself to some of the students.

"Hey guys!" he greeted us with a grin. A beautiful, _beautiful_ gr—ahem.

Neji nodded at him. Oh, good, he responded, which means he doesn't hate him. (You'll get "better acquainted" with Neji's behaviour. Sooner or later.)

Neji doesn't like to show his true self in public, even if it is to his friends. That's why a nod is considered good.

"Hi," chirped Tenten.

"H-hello," I (hopefully) smiled.

Uh oh. I feel a blush coming on.

This is what I'm like in public. I won't describe my pathetic shyness or the low self-esteem I display to other people. You'll get it.

"So, how does the schedule work in this place?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they screwed up everyone's schedule this year, so we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see," said Tenten, our designated other-people speaker.

She's our other-people speaker because she acts the same way towards everyone, not like Neji and I. Hyuuga's must be special that way.

"So no classes today? Awesome!" he said happily. "Hey, can I sit with you at lunch? I just transferred from The Konoha Academy for Young Men, so I don't really know anyone. Except for you, Neji." He grinned again.

Oh. So that's why Neji wasn't asocial towards him.

About Neji's friendship with Naruto...someone's about to get the Hyuuga Hinata interrogation tonight. Hm, if I'm not careful I may start grinning crazily.

Naruto was speaking again.

"So, is that okay?" he asked again. What was he talking about? Oh yeah, sitting with us at lunch.

"Sure," said the ever-cheerful Tenten.

…

Oh, he's waiting for me to say something.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

No, I didn't say that out loud. I kept my insane reaction safely on the _inside_, thank you very much.

On the outside, I…

Well, I wouldn't know.

I fainted.


End file.
